Formed ceramic substrates, including but not limited to high surface area structures, may be used in a variety of applications. Such formed ceramic substrates may be used, for example, as supports for catalysts for carrying out chemical reactions or as sorbents or filters for the capture of particulate, liquid, or gaseous species from fluids such as gas streams and liquid streams. As a non-limiting example, certain activated carbon bodies, such as, for example, honeycomb-shaped activated carbon bodies, may be used as catalyst substrates or for the capture of heavy metals from gas streams.
Currently, little attention is paid to the chemical composition of formed ceramic substrates, such as cordierite and aluminum titanate based products, as no chemical interactions have been reported. Many current products aim for high porosity for the integration of selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalysts. However, at least some of these products show undesirable impurity ranges, and interactions have been reported, such as, for example, with metal-based catalysts. Thus, there is a need in the art to prepare formed ceramic substrates that are compatible with a broader range of SCR catalysts.